Rusty Park Swings
by Derabenu
Summary: Jun and Hikari story. DawnxBarry JunxHikari Word count: 900


**My first Pokémon fic. Let me say that I have NOT watched this show since the first season. I stopped watching it after, since I was disappointed in a lot of things in the first season. Lately, I have been reading about Jun and Hikari pairing, and I have come to liking it. I think I got their personalities just about right, since I learned one whole anime show just be reading fanfiction. If anything is wrong, I apologize. The story is a one shot, and my mind was just wandering off to little images of them. **

**Rusty Park Swings**

Some say he was impatient, stubborn, and ignorant. Yes, they were right, and maybe they were wrong. Stubborn? Oh my, of course. He always wanted things his way, and if it wasn't his way, he would make sure it _was _his way. Though, he would keep his mouth shut when I wanted _my _way.

Ignorant? Possibly all the time. I could say the sky was blue, while he said it was _light_ blue. He always ended up causing an argument with me, in which I would win. I'm probably the only one with an advantage over him. It's what made me so drawn to him.

His blonde, spiked on both sides hair. His green scarf and stripped orange shirt. His appearance was that of a typical young boy, which he also acted like one. There was no doubt that he had never reached maturity when he should have. He was already sixteen, yet he had the personality of a twelve year old.

He knew, and still does know, how to have fun. That's another reason why I love the way he grabs my hand, and leads me to the rusty park swings.

Of course I have known him for a long time, but we were just friends. Childhood friends. I had made many other friends in my life, like Ash and Brock. Ash was probably my first boyfriend, and I really liked him. Until Jun came, and not only did he hypnotize me with his beautiful hazel eyes, but he also showed me a new way of life.

It wasn't until two weeks of dating did I call it off with Ash. He was heart broken and I was guilty. Standing on the bridge all alone made it worse, but when he grabbed my hand and lead me to the rusty park swings, everything disappeared, and all my dreams came true.

Then came the time Ash and Jun competed in a battle. Pokemon's tried their best, but Jun's pokemon failed. Ash claimed victory, and Jun had a small smile on his face. It quickly washed off when he came back to reality to notice the competition didn't go the way _he _wanted.

Impatient? You didn't even need to know Jun to know he was not the type to wait more then five seconds for an ice cream. He asked me to go with him, and that little voice inside me encouraged me to go. He told me everything we were going to do that day, almost as if it was a planned date. My rose colored cheeks made him laugh, as we watched the sunset.

That's when the ice cream man came, and Jun hoped to his feet to go buy me and him one cone. Turns out every flavor Jun wanted was out. Five seconds later? Well, Jun just made the man give him two free cones. How did he do it? He was stubborn, and he made the cutest pouting face when he wanted to go to the rusty park swings with me.

And when we first kissed… it was the best kiss of my life. Followed by many other kisses from him in the my bedroom. He was impatient when I told him we shouldn't do it, and he was stubborn when I didn't take of the blue panties that kept him from seeing how excited I was.

It wasn't quickie, yet it wasn't long. My parents would be back in two hours, and Jun was confident that he was going to have fun in those two hours. Of course, he did want this _his _way. But when I wanted it _my _way, he would keep his mouth shut and be gentle like I asked.

"_Jun…"_

"_Kari…be mine, marry me,"_

"_Jun, Im too young-"_

"_You don't know how long I have waited to ask you this question…I really love you, and I know you love me…yes?"_

Impatient? He was the most impatient guy out there. Not being able to wait for my answer for more than a second. But that's what made me so drawn to him when he proposed to me by the rusty park swings.

"_Of course…. But I don't want my wedding on the rusty park swings like right now,"_

But this time, I want it _my _way.

_**Review. Sorry if the story is short, I am planning on making a longer one if this one is good enough.**_


End file.
